


Inferno

by freebird97



Series: On Fire’s Wind [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: Everything between you is nothing less than an inferno.





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks to Merlin I’ve been on a Royalty AU kick and it seems to not want to go away. So, that’s where this came from. I also love the thought of Akira being a Robin Hood-esque thief in a Royalty AU.
> 
> I don’t know guys, but I’m thinking about making this into a small series. What are your thoughts?
> 
> Edit: I’ve now decided to turn this into a series!

A gentle sigh is let lose from painted lips the moment you are permitted to leave your father's side. Being around the Duke your father is so enamored with is less than comfortable, especially since you had noticed him leering at you when your father wasn't watching. Even as you walk quickly away you’re greeted by many, which slows you down as you have to properly greet yourself to them. You’d rather not be so close to the Duke lest he decide to harass you into a dance when him and father are done talking, but, as the princess you can’t decline him.

Finally, finally, you manage some privacy by the entrance to the garden. Breathing a sigh of relief, you turn to one of the two guards standing watch by the doors. "I wish to be alone in the gardens for some time. Tell none of my presence here."

He nods, "as you wish, Your Highness."

With his confirmation you stride into the garden. Immediately the yellow lights dim and make way for silvery moonlight. It being late into the night the quarter moon has already reached its peak in the sky, casting enough light to help you forge ahead. Of course, even without the moon you could navigate the garden. Living in the castle all your life will help you memorize its layout.

You make sure to keep your steps light so your heels don't click against the stones. Your feet are starting to hurt from the shoes, but you know the pebbles digging into them would hurt worse if you took them off. You’ll survive for now and instead focus on the beauty all around. 

When you reach the path that circles around the roses you pause. You look up at the sky, smiling at the sight before you. Though the moon is quite bright, it still does not hinder the stars from shining. It's a beautiful night, though none would realize it unless they stepped foot into the garden.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath of the cool night air. As you do so you smile. Then, turn and face the one you know to be behind you.

"I knew you would come," you say softly.

"You know me far too well." Even as he steps towards you, you hear no footsteps. It's a wonder you even knew he was there behind you. Even underneath his white mask you see his onyx eyes sparkling with warmth as he closes the distance between you and him. When his gloved hand reaches out and strokes your cheek, you close your eyes and lean into his touch. "Hello, treasure."

You reach a hand up and place it over his gloved one. Then, you turn your head and place a kiss upon his palm, lingering there for a moment before pulling away. He drops his hand back at his side and next reveals what had been behind his back. Your eyes widen when you see the bouquet in his hand, flicker over to the rose beds, then move back to him as you laugh. "Stealing from the gardens? I never guessed the Phantom to be a hopeless romantic," you joke lightly. 

"Only for you," he grins. With joy singing in your heart, you take the bouquet gingerly between both of your hands. You note the mix of red and orange roses before taking a small sniff of their scent. He picked them at just the right time, for their fragrance is in full power.

You smile at him. "They're lovely, thank you."

His grin widens further before he offers an arm. "Shall we continue onwards?"

You nod and loop your left arm around his offered. The moment you do so you continue through the garden, walking at a measured pace as silence flits between you. It's only the moment he guides you to a bench and you sit down that he breaks the silence.

"I cannot tarry tonight," he states, "for your Captain will be sure to notice the missing patrol soon enough."

His statement makes you pout as you set the roses by your side. You turn your body to face his, your knees almost touching due to your proximity. "The Captain is busy watching my father, I'm sure he won't notice a few missing guards."

He shakes his head, expression serious. "I'm sorry, but that is not something I can risk. Not after what happened last time." You open your mouth, ready to protest, but he quickly speaks over you. “You understand as well as I how much I risked just coming here tonight."

His point is clear, yet you still can't help but to want to convince him to stay longer. He must see your disappointment, for he reaches and lays a hand upon your cheek again. "I wish I could stay, I really do, but I'd rather not see you so upset ever again."

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, enjoying his touch even if disappointment settles inside. However, as the wheels begin to turn in your mind hope arises inside your heart.

Your eyes snap open as you come to a conclusion in your thoughts. You grab the hand on your cheek and hold it in both of your’s, staring excitedly into his onyx eyes. Though you can't see it because of his mask, you know him to be raising a brow at your sudden change of emotion.

"If we cannot be together longer here, than take me away with you." The moment you finish, you see the hesitation in his expression. However, you do see a slight hint of excitement, so with everything inside of you screaming you run with it. "Please, I cannot stand it here any longer. Every day I'm hidden away in these stone walls I find myself going madder and madder. Though my parents care for me, they care for me too much.

"You tell me of all the adventures you go on with your Phantom Thieves and you don't realize it, but you taunt me with the need to go out and adventure every time you speak such. I've been taught nothing but politics and finery my whole life and have been told I can never leave the castle without my father and a whole battalion of guards—and while I deal with that never ending torture, youth my age have already seen so much more of the world than I.

"I'm being suffocated, and I can no longer stand it. Please, don't lengthen my suffering," you beg softly, squeezing his hand. During your small speech his expression had turned neutral; revealing nothing to you. Even when he moves to interlock the fingers of one of each of your hands he still gives nothing away.

"How long have you felt that way?" He finally asks after a beat of silence.

"Well, ever since I met you," you murmur. "You lit a fire within me that I can no longer quell."

A thoughtful hum is given from the male beside you as his free hand moves from your own, to your cheek, to the back of your neck. Though his lips are nothing but an emotionless line the now evident passion in his gaze is enough to send your heart fluttering.

"You have also lit a fire within me, but, it's nothing less of an inferno whenever I'm around you."

Your breath stills as he leans closer. He pauses a hair breadth away from your, your gazes locked intensely. Then, your eyes slip shut as you close the distance between your lips.

Only when you part for air does he whisper passionately. "My treasure, I would wish for nothing more than you by my side. Let’s run away together.”


End file.
